Koushiro's Sweet Valentine
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Kou-chan doesnt like Valentines Day. It's a Hallmark holiday to him. But his friend, Mimi, of whom he has a secret crush on, Loves it. What to do what to do.... ~Katina


Koshirous Sweet Valentine  
Katina Ashton  
Digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com  
Obviously, I don't own Dejimon. Also, this concept for the Kou x Mimi is probably some one else's. THis fic was written for a fan who reviewed my fluffy Glenn x Katina ficcy. Not a fan or Kou X Sora, (I'm not really either. I tend to stick Kou-chan with randome insane fan women.) So I e-mailed Savoan, and asked what he/she would like, and he/she told me. So, this fic is not only for Savoan, but for any 'Koumi' fans out there. Please, reveiw. If you don't give feedback, then I can't know what I'm doing right and wrong in my ficcies. ~Kat  
Be Mine  
Koshirou sat in front of his laptop, and deleted several junk e-mails, one after another. He sighed, and hit his head on his desk, " I hate valentines day." he murmured. " Just another Hallmark holiday, and excuse for dances, drinking, and lots of sex." he lifted his head again, and opened an e-mail from Mimi.   
  
Arched an eyebrow.  
  
Deleted it.  
  
Sighed again. He flushed red, and rubbed his face with his left hand, while shutting down his computer with his right. ~It can't be that Bad if SHE'S into it.~ he thought. Then shook his head, " She would like it." he mumbled, " Pink pink and more pink. Gag me." he shut his laptop with a click, and grabbed his jacket up from the back of his chair.   
  
He walked out the front door of the apartment without a word, and started to walk down the apartment stairs. He was lost in silent thought.  
  
Mimi..  
  
She was an inner fascanation that he had. From her shoulder length hair- that was constantly changing style, down to her pink obsession. Her eyes, he had decided a long time ago, were his favorite feature. Carmel colored pools of happiness.   
  
That was another thing that he liked about her. The constant absolute clueless cheerfulness that she had when they were on earth and not in the Digital world.   
  
"This is going to be the most wonderful, romantic..." Koshirou stopped walking and looked around. He saw Mimi standing with Yagami's imotouchan, Hikari. His face flushed pink, in the wintery chill of the air, and he felt his ears burn.   
  
Mimi was wearing a pink muffler and a red jacket. Her honey hair draped over the red in a wonderful contrast to the rest of the pink and red of the girls outfit.   
  
~I could walk over, and talk.. start a conversatino of some sort. Give a little bit of romantic interest.. not that she would aknowledge it.~ he thought, and looked down at himself, wearing his orange shirt, and blue jeans. His black jacket hung loosley on him.   
  
Koshirou took a deep breath. He tried to think of ways to start a conversation with the wonderful beauty that he had been admiring from so far away for so long. He was jerked out of his thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Izumi!" It was Sora's voice that had pulled him out.   
  
He turned to face the girl, and flushed deeper as he realised that she was taller than he was by about an inch or so. " Kon'nichi'wa, sora san." He smiled weakly at her, and briefly wondered what had made her startle him like that.  
  
" you know that if you don't just stop staring at her, your eyes are going to fall out, and some little kids going to think that they're gumballs or something." she was clearly joking, but Koshirou was really in no mood to joke.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Kou." Sora smirked.  
  
"Oi."  
  
The red haired girl arched an eyebrow, watching him carefully, and nodded, " I see. You're worse than the grinch for Christmas."  
  
Auburn hair shifted in the february Breeze. Koshirou shook his head, " No. I just Do not like the holidays that have only come about as popular as they are by large companies begging for more money than they already have. It's pointless and useless to have one day out of the year that you are supposed to show love, when the real thing involves you showing your love everyday, three hundred and sitxy f-" Sora rolled her eyes, and cut him off.  
  
" I swear, Koshirou. You are the most logical cold hearted.."  
  
" Sora-chan!" Mimi and Hikari ran over, seeing the other digidestined girl, and both said Hi.   
  
Koshirou found, to his delight, that Mimi had not yet become as Tall as Sora. She was still a little bit shorter than himself. Not that it would have mattered, he mused, he would have been helplessly in love with her anyhow.   
  
To his dismay, though, he found that the girl's conversation turned to plans for the 'valentines school dance.' He excused himslf silently, and walked down the street again. His want or need to take a walk overly satiated, he headed back for the apartment.  
  
Mimi ran up beside him, and fell instep, to his surprise. Koshirou looked at her and smiled. "hi."  
  
She smiled back at him and blushed. " Are you going to the dance tonight?" she asked sweetly. Her voice bubbled over with happy happy happy.  
  
"..." Koshirou stopped walking, and looked at her, " Does it matter?" he asked. The words may have come out cold, but he had not intended for them to.  
  
Mimi looked genuinly hurt. She had wanted him to ask her to the dance, but obviously he had no interest. She felt her smile falter for a moment, and then forced it back up. " no. It doesn't. See you tomorrow Koshirou..." she bowed a little bit towards him. something she had not done since they had first met, and then ran off in the other directon.  
  
Koshirou couldn''t help but think that perhaps he had said the wrong thing. The temporary look of dismay that had passed by her face had not been missed by himself, and he looked at the ground, mentally berating himself for being so cold towards the most beautiful and kind girl he had ever met.  
  
He took a deep breath, and walked the rest of the way home, alone.   
  
~plans for valentines day? Make myself comatose in front of the computer, and watch the star charts from the sattelites.. Maybe if I don't think about it, I can forget I hurt her feelings.~ he thought.   
  
He knew this wouldn't work, of course, but Koshirou was more than willing to attempt to give it a try.'  
Mimi stood in the doorway of her parents home, and waited. And waited. And waited still longer for the date that never showed up. She finally gave up and went back up to her room, dissapointed and humiliated.  
  
She logged onto the computer, still wearing her valentines dress, and sat there with her legs crossed in an unlady like fashion. Had someone walked in they might have seen her undergarments.   
*Triple P has logged in*  
  
Koshirou blinked in surprise. He had not expectedher to come home this early! the dance had just started about an hour earlier, and she should have still been there!  
  
He opened a messge window, and sat there silently, trying to think of something to say.  
  
He didn't have to say anything, though. she messaged him first.  
Triple P says: Hi, Kou. What are you doing online?  
  
GigaWiz says: Nothing, really. Why are you home so early? Are you sick?  
  
Triple P says: No. Was stood up. That's what I get, though. I shouldn't have bothered trying to get a date.  
  
GigaWiz says: What idiot would stand you up?  
Koshirou looked at his own words, and groaned. "How can I be so compleatly emotionless?" he asked himself.  
Mimi watched the messages come up on the screen of her computer, and blinked. "What idiot would stand you up?" she repeated in a whisper, and thought for a moment.  
Triple P says: It doesn't matter. what about you, though?   
  
GigaWiz says: Pardon?  
  
Triple P says: I figured that maybe you had a date for tonight.  
  
GigaWiz says: ....  
  
GigaWiz says: not hardly.  
  
Triple P says: Oh. What are you doing then?  
  
GigaWiz says: Trying to cheer you up. You are my friend after all.  
Koshirou watched the time go by for a few minutes at he waited for a response from Mimi. However, he didn't get one. Mimi logged out without another word.  
  
" What did I say this time!" Koshirou demanded of himself. " I really need to do something about this inability to hold a conversation with pretty girls!" he scolded.  
  
He logged out himself, and went out into the living room. His parents were out on a date, and he had the house to himself. He turned on the television and groaned at all the sappy bulshit that was on. He turned off the TV, and then walked out on the balcony, and looked up at the sky.  
  
He had expected a silent night of lonely misery.. However,what he did not expect was for the doorbell to buzz. He blinked, and looked out the peephole, nly to see Mimi standing there in her coat, shivering. He quickly opened the door, and let her in.   
  
She smiled softly. " Hello, Koushiro." she said in a quiet tone.  
  
Koshirou backed up, and let her come in. He watched her slide off her sneakers. He noticed at thie point that she was wearing pantyhose and a skirt.  
  
With sneakers.  
  
Not something that Mimi would normally do.  
  
Watching her as she took off her coat, he saw why. She was wearing a bright red high cut dress with off the shoulder sleeves.   
  
Koshirou blushed brighter red than the girls dress, and she smiled at him.  
  
He gulped softly, and stepped aside, letting her into the main part of the house, and led her to the living room.   
  
She smiled and seated herself on the couch without a word, and looked up at him. " You don't want me here?" she asked gently.  
  
Koshirou putup his hands immedietly, " It's not that I swear!" he said defensivly, " It's just.. that.. that.." he stammered. So much for his genius intellect. He might as well have been a five year old his insides were tied up so bad.  
  
" that what?" Mimi asked gently, probing for an answer. She wanted to know what this was all about.  
  
" You look.. utterly... spectacular.." he managed after a moment, and gulped softly.  
  
Mimi blushed now. It seemed to be her turn to do such things, and finally at length, she managed, " Arigatou, Kou-chan."  
  
Koshirou blushed even harder.  
  
" would you like to see the.. the.." Koshirou tried to think of something romantic, but all he could come up with was, " Star charts from the sattelites?"  
  
Mimi giggled softly. "Really? I've never seen those before."  
  
Koshirou left the room for the moment, and then came back a few moments later with his laptop. He sat it down on the coffe table, and booted up the satelite link program on his computer.  
  
In less than five minutes there were pictures of a lovely night sky from space with pictures of the stars moving by.  
  
Koshirou sat down next to Mimi, and flushed red as he put his hands in his lap. He really didnt know what to do at this point.  
  
Mimi got up suddenly, " wait. I know what would make this better.." She put up a finger, and then walked behind the couch, and into the hallway, and turned off the living room lights. She came back out, and sat down, even closer to him, this time.   
  
Koshirou gulped. ~PLease, Kami.. don't let me flub this up.~ he prayed.  
  
Mimi layed her head on his shoulder, and smiled up at him. After a few moments of shaking badly, Koshirou finally put his arm up around her, and the two sat like that for a very long time.  
  
Mimi shut her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of just being with a good friend for this night. She drifted in and out of sleep for a while.  
  
Finally, long after midnight, When Koshirou was certain she was asleep and noone could hear him, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. " Happy Valentines Day, Mimi-chan.."   
okay, short fluffy, semi romantic.. poor Kou-chan. I feel so sorry for him, I really do. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~Kat 


End file.
